


the prince and the cyborg

by dick_oven



Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Marvel, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dick_oven/pseuds/dick_oven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>young will smith just cant seem to forget the beautiful stranger he crossed paths with earlier that day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

after a long day of shenanigans and offensively colourful clothing, will smith (also known as the fresh prince of bel air), flopped onto his bed, expelling a long sigh of relife. 

he began to recal his day, school, all the food he ate, the fly hunnys he hollered at, but one memory stuck out more than the rest. there was this one boy he met, he was white, but it was ok because he was actually pretty fly for a white guy, and young will just couldn't get him off his mind. 

not that anyone could blame him this boy had a metal fucking arm for gods sake. he had eyeliner smeared all over his fucking face too and he looked like he hadn't showered in years but in a cool way. he also dressed like a fucking ninja, will could dig that.

there encounter was short but it really resonated with him

~~~~  
will was swaggin down tha street when all the sudden there was fucking explosions and shit and this fucking guy just fell out of the fucking sky and landed in front of him

"yo wtf r u doin omg" said will

"u know fucking shit up with my metal motherfucking arm wbu" said the guy

"chillin out maxin relaxin all cool and all shootin some b-ball outside of the school" will retorted 

"what r u even fucking talking about there is no school and u arent even playing basket ball wtf man" said the guy

"w/e man my name is will who r u" said will

"idk some fucking guy over there just called fucking bucky or some shit l8r asshole" said bucky

bucky did some crazy fucking ninja moves and fucking ran off it was sick as hell  
~~~~

will was pretty sure bucky meant "asshole" in a friendly and playful way

will rolled over in his bed hugging a pillow and sighed, he hoped one day he would cross paths with bucky again. that was the last thought tha crassed his mind as he drifted off to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky is now free and finds himself drawn to a familiar light for his past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the show must go on

bucky found himself staring up at an exibit about what apparently used to be him, all the things that he once was, like apparently he used to be that star spangly guys bff but he couldnt see how he would ever be friends with someone who has such bad taste in clothing. the guy must have had a rly funny personality or something.

he realized that trying to re insert himself into his old life would probably be rly fucking hard and like emotional and shit so he decided to maybe do that another time, if he felt like it. besides, he had something else on his mind that seemed a lot more appealing than all this bullshit, it was only a glimmer of a memory, a young man wearing a ridiculously colourful outfit (but ridiculously colourful in a good way not like stan or whatever that other guys name was) and talking about fucking baseball or something. me was a little fuzzy on the details but i mean he's a trained fucking assasin im sure he can figure shit out.

all bucky knew was that he needed to find the young mystery man from his memories because it seemed to be the only thing in his mind with a warm happy feeling surrounding it, and thats what he was p sure he needed after all that fucking bs he just put up with like really.

~~~~

will was swaggin thru the mall nearly 2 weeks after his initial but hard hitting meeting with bucky, when through the crowd he saw a familiar form

"could it really be him" will thought to himself

his stomach felt warm with anticipation as he weaved thru the crowd

"ay yo bucky" he yelled as he grabbed the guys shoulder

the guy spun around and it turns out it was just a homeless guy

"who the hell is bucky" he said to young and confused will smith

will apologized as he backed away from the homeless guy and immediately bumped into some other guy who turned out to be actual bucky

"yoooooooooo" said will

"yoooooooooo" said bucky. bucky didnt actually know what he was saying or why he was yelling but he would do anything to fit in with the cool kids so he could fulfil his dream of of being crowned prom queen.

"hey i literally don't remember anything do u wanna be my friend" said bucky

"sure man" said will. he was tryyna play it cool but he was shitting his fucking pants on the inside.

will took bucky to his fave hangout where they played some b-ball and drank coke and did all the hip stuff those kids are into these days then will asked if bucky could live with them bc he's a sad homeless guy with amnesia and will was his only friend to which his aunt and uncle said no but bucky stayed anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos will keep the story going god bless


	3. the fresh prince of hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky gets a makeover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would apologize for what you're about to read but im not sorry  
> not even a little bit   
> ((maybe a lil sorry about how short it is but thats it))

"we're gonna have to work on you're act man" will said gesturing to bucky as a whole

"what do u mean my 'act'" bucky said looking down at himself including a quick booty check to make sure those buns of steel were still lookin fly (they were)

"just everything man ur clothes ur walk ur talk everything, no disrespect" bucky did feel disrespected like wow what a shitty thing to say but bucky wanted this to work and an "act" makeover couldn't hurt so he went along with it 

~~**one sick and hilarious rap montage later**~~ 

"i think you're ready bucky" will said stepping back to appreciate his hand work  
ah yes bucky was now just as disgustingly colourful as will, he was ready 

*opening baseline for the fresh prince theme*

*bucky rapping*  
Now this is a story, all about how  
my life got flipped, turned upside-down,  
And I'd like to take a minute,  
So just sit right there,  
I'll tell you how I became a cyborg and grew out my hair 

shelbyville indiana, born not raised,  
the orphanage is where i spent most of my days  
Chillin out, maxin', relaxin' all cool,  
And all bein an orphan outside of the school  
When a couple of guys, who were up to no good,  
Started makin' trouble in my neighborhood,  
i got captured by nazis and my friend got scared  
he said 'im coming to save u from their evil nazi lair!'

I begged and pleeded with day after day  
But those dumb fucking nazis still tourtured me-

"no bucky stop thats rly sad and ur bumming me out holy shit" will cut him off 

"im sorry" said bucky, looking down

"nah don't worry about it man" 

will hugged bucky for like a rly long time then they sat down and talked about buckys feelings and told dumb jokes and stuf, bucky realized how truly lucky he was to have will smith, the fresh prince of bel-air, as his friend


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will and bucky go on a road trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls do not try to recreate this fic u will get into a car crash and die

"well i think thats all of it" will said, closing the trunk of the car and dusting his hands together

"this is great i can't remember the last time i went on a road trip" said bucky (he literally couldn't. brainwashed remember)

"this is gonna b tight dont forget 2 BUCKle you're seatbelt" will said as they got into the car. he cranked the tunes and the backed out of the driveway.

it was dark out at this point and there were chip bags and drink cans litterally everywhere as they were fueled on nothing but doritos and energy drinks, they were speeding down the calm empty highway, the only light being the soft glow of the dashboard. 

"yo this is mY JAM" will yelled as a new song started. 

he yelled that at the beginning of every song as he made this playlist specifically for the road trip. Will had spent hours devising separate playlists for every phase of the road trip, currently they were in the "to hyped on energy drinks to care or have boundaries" phase (you can tell because will and bucky are singing boy band songs at the top of their lungs)

the playlist started over for the 3rd time and buck fell silent, mostly because his throat real fucking hurt from all that loud ass singing, but also to look out the window and take in the calm night. will sensed the shift in moods and quickly put on the "real talk slow jams" playlist. bucky was silent for a moment 

"where do you think farts go when you hold them in" he said, still staring out the window 

"i don't know" will said looking out at the road

"maybe they just like absorb back into you're intestines or something" he continued. they listened to the music for a while, thinking about farts.

"i wish my ears didnt stick out so much" will said saddly, noticing his reflection in the window

bucky turned to him

"what are you talking about??" he said

"my ears stick out rly far" said will, tears welling in his eyes 

"no shut up "

"but i-"

"no stop will you are beautuful dont let anyone tell u otherwise" bucky said angerly

"i dont feel beautiful" will was crying now 

"WILL NO YOU ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERFECT MAN I HAVE EVER MET DONT U EVER DOUGHT IT U ARE A SPECIAL RAINBOW SUN SHINE FLOWER AND I WILL PUNCH ANYONE WHO DISSAGREES" BUCKY WAS SO ANGRY HE WAS CRYING A LITTLEV

"THANK YOU BUCKY YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL TOO AND YOUR METAL ARM IS SO FUCKING SICK" WILL REPLIED 

THEY BEGAN TO SHOUT COMPLIMENTS BACK AND FORTH AT EACH OTHER WHILE CRYING 

"YOU HAVE AN INCREDIBLE SINGING VOICE"

"YOU REALLY NICE EYEBROWS"

"YOU MAKE THE BEST GRILLED CHEESE SANDWICH I HAVE EVER TASTED"

this continued until they came across a motel and decided it was time to call it a night

they lay in their separate beds starring at the ceiling quietly contemplating life 

"i really glad i met you bucky" will said

"i'm glad i met tou too will" bucky replied. and with that they both rolled over and fell asleep


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> buckys past comes back to bite him

will awoke with a smile on his face,remembering all the fun times he and bucky had last night, he rolled over to face bucky but immediately froze upon seeing the intense angsty mood bucky was in.

"ay yo wassup b" will said in a concerned voice

"i found this note under the door, idk its probably nothing" bucky replied handing tho note to will

it was small and crumpled, the person who left it was obviously and idiot and had a really hard time getting it under the door, the note read; "you cant run from the past, im coming for you" and then theres was a really shitty drawing of an octopus that might have also been spaghetti and meatballs 

"you're right i bet this is nothing" will said, it seemed to help bucky relax a lil bit, "but we should probably head back home just in case" will continued,

the two of them gathered their things from the room, checked out asap, and hit the road after stopping 2 grab some food at a shitty dinner. will tried to cheer bucky up with stories about his many crazy antics and it seemed to be working, all in all things were going well and after a while they fell into a comfortable silence.

bucky spent the time deep in thought about will and how good he had been to him, he didnt think anyone had ever treated him this well and just thinking about it made his stomach feel funny.

"hey wil-" bucky started,but was cut off by williams shouting

"YO THAT GUY LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE YOU WTF" will shouted pointing at a guy walking no the side of the road. as they got closer he realized this it was indeed a perfect double of bucking and swerved to a stop in the shoulder.

"wait hey maybe we shouldn-" bucky started again but will was already out of the car, jogging over to the guy. bucky sighed hesitantly before jumping out after him and cautiously walking over to will and the other man

"yo bucky this is crazy he looks just like you!! and his name is-, yo what was it again? LUCKY his name is lucky u ever rhym holy shit"will was obviously losing his fucking shit over this

the man, or lucky apparently, was buckys exact double except his clothes were much cleaner nd more formal and his hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, however he was missing the metal arm which made things easier to digest. lucky turned his head to look at bucky and smiled, bucky froze, there was something in his eyes, this guys was susp af.

lucky stretched out his arm towards bucky "well isnt this a funny coincidence" he said. bucky hesitantly took luckys hand and shook it weakly

lucky smirked "its nice to meet you bucky"

**Author's Note:**

> lms if you want me to continue


End file.
